


Singles' Night

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supportive Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cheers Castiel up after a rough night, which has surprising and unintended results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singles' Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [destieldrabblesdaily's](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com/) 30k fic contest, and while I didn't win, I was really excited to be able to participate in it. I also have to thank her, because she is a (very, very large) part of the reason that I'm in the SPN fandom and a hardcore Destiel shipper, both of which are what got me writing so much. So thanks, and congrats to all the winners! <3

Castiel let out an enormous sigh of relief as he walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. “How’d it go, babe?” he heard from the main room as he hung his coat in the closet. In lieu of a verbal response, he walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa, extending his legs over his boyfriend’s lap and leaning into his chest, seeking the comforting warmth of body heat as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily again.

“That well, huh?” Dean chuckled, putting his book down to wrap his arms around Cas and press a soft kiss to the top of his head. Cas mumbled something unintelligible against Dean’s chest, snuggling impossibly closer. He couldn’t see it, but he just knew that Dean was smirking as he rubbed Cas’ back. “How many?” Dean finally inquired, apparently unable to resist the temptation to ask.

“Five women, two men,” Cas replied, curling his fingers into Dean’s t-shirt. The gray fabric was soft and well-worn, familiar in his grip.

“Wow, is that a new record?” Dean teased lightly, nudging the top of Cas’ head with his nose.

Cas looked up at him dolefully. “No.” He frowned as Dean laughed. “It’s not funny, Dean,” he complained, burying his face in Dean’s chest again. “Parent-teacher conferences are for parents and teachers to discuss the student’s progress, not for the parents to hit on the teacher.” That did nothing to stop Dean’s laughter.

“It’s ‘cause you’re so damn hot, babe,” Dean said, poking Cas in the side.

Cas elbowed him and gave him a muffled “Don’t objectify me,” before Dean finally relented.

“Okay, okay. Sorry,” he said, hands returning to their comforting path tracing the ridges and curves of Cas’ back. “How ‘bout some TV?” he asked after a minute. “I know how much you love the Food Network and they’re doing an Iron Chef marathon tonight.”

Castiel considered the offer. He _did_ love the Food Network and he didn’t really feel like doing anything else. It was a Friday, so he didn’t have to get up early for work the next day or grade papers yet either. Besides, he rarely turned down the offer to snuggle with his boyfriend. It was a no-brainer, really. “Okay,” he agreed, tilting his head up to gaze gratefully at Dean.

Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he suddenly stood. Castiel was still sitting practically on his lap, and Dean slipped his arm beneath Cas’ legs before standing, scooping him into his arms with ease and then heading for the stairs.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed in surprise. He laughed despite himself as Dean carried him bridal-style up the stairs to their bedroom, not even caring when Dean slipped and almost dropped him or when his foot banged into the doorknob as Dean carried him through the doorway.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked with a proud smirk as he deposited Cas on the bed.

“You’re such a goofball,” Cas said affectionately, watching as Dean rooted around in a dresser drawer, emerging with a pair of gray sweatpants and an old Metallica t-shirt.

“You love it,” Dean said nonchalantly, tossing the clothes to Cas, who had already loosened his navy blue tie and begun unbuttoning his white dress shirt. “Now change into something more comfortable,” he said, taking Cas’ tie and returning it to its place among the others in their closet. He watched fondly as Cas stripped out of his slacks and button down and replaced them with the clothes Dean had found. Once Cas had changed, he crossed the room, pulling Dean into an easy embrace.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face and giving him a quick kiss.

“S’nothing,” Dean muttered shyly, never one to take compliments well.

“It’s not nothing,” Cas corrected, but let the subject go as he slid a hand down Dean’s arm until it reached Dean’s fingers, which he intertwined with his own. “C’mon,” he said, leading his boyfriend back downstairs. “We’ve got some Iron Chef to binge-watch.” Dean laughed at his excitement as Cas pushed him back down onto the sofa and reclaimed his previous spot on Dean’s lap. Dean grabbed the remote and with the competition to distract him, it wasn’t long before Cas had almost forgotten about the earlier events of the night.

Almost.

One woman in particular was still haunting his thoughts. Rowena Crowley, mother of the sly, trouble-making, and often petulant Fergus Crowley, had been especially forward with her advances, refusing to believe that Castiel was unavailable (and uninterested anyway). She had even left her phone number for him on a blank notecard (pointless, really, considering that he could easily access that through the school if he actually wanted to), along with a dark cherry red lipstick kiss for good measure. He had smiled politely, thanked her for coming, and torn up the notecard as soon as she left, depositing the remains in the trashcan next to his desk. Still, her eagerness and refusal to back off kept running through the back of his mind.

“You okay?” Dean asked after a while, seeming to sense that Cas was still preoccupied with the conferences. He rubbed Cas’ thigh comfortingly as he waited for an answer.

Cas shook his head. “Honestly,” he said, rolling his eyes, “we should just get married so I can use the ring to ward them off.” Dean’s hand stilled on his thigh.

“Is that a proposal?” he questioned.

Oh, shit. Cas hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He looked up and realized Dean was staring at him with the slightest glimmer of what looked like hope in his eyes. “Do you want it to be?” Cas asked hesitantly, evading the question.

Dean’s face was unreadable and Cas felt a flicker of apprehension in his gut. What if he’d just screwed everything up? What if Dean just laughed at him, or worse, left him?

Dean appeared to perceive his uncertainties and smiled, stroking a reassuring hand through Cas’ hair. “Wait here a second,” he murmured, gently pushing Cas’ legs off his lap and standing up. Cas gazed at him, confused, as Dean hurried upstairs, but he didn’t have to wait long before Dean was back, hands behind his back and a soft smile on his face.

“Y’kinda beat me to it,” he said when he was in front of Cas again. Cas only had a second to react before Dean was down on one knee, holding out the box he’d had behind his back. “I was plannin’ to do it next week before your birthday, but…” He trailed off with a shrug. Cas grinned apologetically as Dean said those five crucial words: “Cas, will you marry me?”

Cas didn’t hesitate before practically hurling himself from the couch into Dean’s arms. Dean gave a startled grunt as Cas exclaimed “God, yes,” the force of his body knocking them both to the ground. Cas didn’t care though, simply bringing his lips to Dean’s in a passionate kiss as Dean quickly got with the program, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas’ back and pulling him close.

“That’ll show ’em,” Dean said, smiling warmly at Cas when they finally pulled apart enough for him to slip the ring onto Cas’ finger.

“Yep,” Cas agreed, grinning as he stared in awe at the silver band now adorning his left ring finger. He laughed happily and pulled Dean back in for another long kiss. “Sure will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
